Shippo’s Feudal Fairytale: Unhappily Ever After
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: Naraku is dead but the jewel shards are still about. Seems simple to must go and collect the remaining… unless you count a new demon who retrieved the lost hunk of Shikon shard Naraku lost in his demise. Rating MAY go up.


Shippo's Feudal Fairytale: Unhappily Ever After

**Disclaimer!: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I do however own the possible children of the original characters and also a few enemies and such. **

**Summary!: Naraku is dead but the jewel shards are still about. Seems simple to must go and collect the remaining… unless you count a new demon who retrieved the lost hunk of Shikon shard Naraku lost in his demise. While the group is relaxing, tragedy strikes. _Ideas from reviewers welcome, constructive flaming only please. _**

"Hey, Shippo! Throw the ball this way!"

"Okay, watch out!"

The fox demon played in the open space of Kaede's village with the human children. It had been two years since the death of the treacherous demon Naraku, and since then it's been the start of the Golden Ages for the Feudal Era. Everyone's two favorite couples had finally settled down meaning that InuYasha and Kagome had mated in this era and married in Kagome's while Miroku and Sango were married parents of a little girl named Mutsumi(1), which was to Sango's amusement being that Miroku had asked for a son and seemed rather jealous of InuYasha's son AND daughter, much to her chagrin.

_"What are you saying, monk? Is the child I bared you not good enough?" Sango growled with a dangerous smile, whilst pulling Miroku by the cheek… **hard**._

_"Ahhh! Ow! Ahaha, Sango! How could you even think such a thing? You know I love our daughter!"_

InuYasha and Kagome had twins, a boy named Michiru(2) and a girl named Kaname(3). Kaname had silver hair and tiny silver dog ears which had scattered traces of black up until the ebony tips with large brown of a sweetness and intelligence beyond her years… or rather year. She loved her mother and her foster brother, Shippo. Michiru was a shy boy. He had neatly cut, short black hair and two ebony dog eyes which were the polar opposite of his sisters with their silver scatters and tips. He wished to be like his father but hated violence and loud noise. Despite his never speaking, he felt like a failure.

(4)To explain how they are actually able to talk, let's think of Shippo. He had grown to reach just above InuYasha's chest while two years ago he barely reached past his hips. Demon children's growth was rapid, especially at the time of their birth. At three months their mouths are filled with fangs, their fangs already razor sharp. In a year's time they're about three year old in appearance and in mind. The aging stops all together for a few centuries while in their teens or twenties, it tending to vary.

Shippo was ten but remained in a 'chibified' state to keep some of his power hidden from demons once his father died, saving up more once he realized he could repay InuYasha and Kagome for avenging him. This is why Shippo was such a huge key in defeating Naraku.

The most surprising about the Taiyoukai's death was that it was not at InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru, or Kagura's hands… but at Sango's little brother, Kohaku's. With the help of Shippo's vastly improved Fox Fire, Kanna's and Hakudoushi's betrayal, and Rin's distraction, Kohaku had managed to slay the demon with some hidden power of his own. However, because of their disappearances after the defeat, everyone assumed that Kohaku, Kanna, Hakudoushi, and Kagura had died, much to Sango's despair. Miroku had managed to wait awhile before saying anything then offered to let her name their child 'Kohaku' if it had been a boy. That was the night Mutsumi had been conceived.

Miroku's wind-tunnel was still on his right(?) hand, although it no longer threatened his life. It no longer grew but served him as a weapon if his sutras and barriers could not suffice. It had been two years since he had to use it though.

Soon it began to get late as Shippo lay on the sunset-influenced hills after the other children had gone home for dinner. He began to think over the 'deaths' of the ones who had been for that night, his team. _'InuYasha's still the hero… he weakened Naraku enough for Kohaku to kill. Kagome's arrow purified his hoard, so did some of Miroku's spiritual power… Sango's boomerang with some of Kirara's fire did in some of Naraku's legs… or tentacles.' _He sighed, _'But without Kanna taking away the souls of the many demons used to kill him from his body… without Hakudoushi using his own body which mirrored Naraku's to weaken him more… and without Rin's distraction and theft of Tenseiga for Sesshomaru o use on Hakudoushi to command demon horse Entei… and my own father's fox fires… my fox fires…'_

"Shippo!!! Come on inside, we have dinner ready!" Kagome called from the largest house below the hills.

He stood on his fox feet, stretching and yawning, tossing away the lollipop stick he had been sucking on. "Coming!" he dusted off his furs as he looked into the blood red sunset once more. "I miss the adventure… are we ever leaving again?" He then scurried home like the four-legged creature he really was, the smells of fish stew, beef ramen, chicken curry, fresh rice, and ripe veggies greeting him. _'Oh, the perks of having a mom from the future…'_ Shippo thought with a grin.

**A/N: Longer version coming soon. **

(1) Mutsumi - I couldn't find what her name meant but it cmae form the anime, Love Hina.  
(2) Kaname - From the InuYasha Video, Curse of the Mask. Name means "Pivot".  
(3) Michiru - From the InuYasha Video, Curse of the Mask. Name means "To Be Full".  
(4) Demonic Aging - Sorry, I tried my best. I just don't like people syaing things like Shippo's 60 years old... it gets to be a pain. I don't know why it bothers me.


End file.
